1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replacement button assembly adhesively connectable to a garment without needle and thread. The present invention also relates to a method of making the replacement button assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The detachment or loss of a button from a garment requires replacement, which needs some time to accomplish and also some deftness with a needle and thread. The present invention provides a method to simplify this process.